1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have advantages of reduced size and longer lifespan (approximately between 50,000 to 100,000 hours) when compared with conventional light sources such as incandescent lamps or fluorescent lamps. The LEDs also have superior energy efficiency and reduced energy power consumption, because the electric energy is converted directly to the light energy. Therefore, the light emitting diodes are widely used as light sources for various kinds of displays, as well as for indoor/outdoor lights, signboards, household lights, etc.
When the LEDs are used as lighting equipments, they can be implemented as bar type LED modules which have several light emitting diodes attached on printed circuit boards (PCBs). Such bar type LED modules are mainly designed to use in connection with other bar type LED modules which are positioned next to each other, so there are growing concerns about connecting the adjoining bar type LED modules easily and firmly.